


Time to believe

by VanessaWolfie



Series: Drabble Day Eggnog, challenge 2 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Wooing, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants Harry. He just doesn't know how to go about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to believe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 22-Mother Knows Best

Draco didn’t know what to do about his crush. What would _you_ do if you had a crush on the Savior of the Wizarding World? Draco didn’t know, so he asked someone else.

“Potter is probably one of those men you have to woo. I’m sure of it. Think of how this will increase your reputation.”

“Mother, that is not the reason I like him.”

“Yeah, well, still, I think he needs to be courted.”

Well, while that was maybe a bit too vain, but Mother always knows best. It was just time Draco started believing in that.


End file.
